Intense Stares and Unspoken Conversations
by The Angel of London
Summary: Sam tires of the dancing around each other Cas and Dean seem to do. [2P POV - Sam POV]


**Intense Stares and Unspoken Conversations**

**...**

They're all intense stares and unspoken conversations constantly, never ceasing, while you stand there trying your best not to interrupt because you know that, when the moment is gone, your brother will just cough and pretend it never happened and Cas will just cock his head like he does, confused and inquisitive, like he wonders what's going on in Dean's head.

But you know it's just stares and hidden thoughts and you can't decide if you should prompt them to just _say something already _or if you should worry about the Apocalypse.

And then something happens and the stares get even more intense and they understand each other so well you find it just that little bit creepy, so you decide _now is the time _to make it happen because fuck the Apocalypse you can't stand another second with the pair of them and not make a suggestive comment.

So you do exactly that, and although you secretly hope they take it to heart and do what you say, they don't and Dean just fights off a blush and calls you _bitch_ – you respond with _jerk _– and Cas just keeps his eyes on your brother and maybe, you think, he looks sad and resigned.

Once again you try to make it happen, but you're more discreet, more subtle – just like the _t _in the word – because Dean doesn't take well to non-subtlety in emotional situations and Cas is scared of not pleasing him, so he keeps quiet and just grins and bares it and you really just want to lock them somewhere together so they can _talk it out_.

Every day it gets worse and soon enough you forget about the Apocalypse and the demons and the danger and the hunting; you just see Dean and you see Cas but never Dean and Cas because your brother is scared of getting too close – he already is though, and you know it as well as he does – and you think, for once, that you'll put your brother over anything else because fuck if he hasn't done everything for you.

You begin your plan - even though you're still not exactly sure what the plan really is – and you decide it's better to wing it and improvise and hope it goes well like it usually does, excluding the odd case of mistaking the spirits or going to the wrong place, but you cross your fingers and touch wood and pray you don't just make everything worse.

When the stares stay equally intense but you can almost feel the fondness and – dare you think it – _love _radiating from both Dean and Cas you mentally wake yourself up because you've been idle for a while, putting it off, and _now is the perfect time _because, you wish, perhaps you got lucky and Dean finally pulled his head out of his arse and finally admitted his feelings to himself.

Then the time you've been waiting for comes and you are there to see the fruit of your labour grow and you finally, truthfully recognise that your effort was not wasted because it worked – it worked – and you let yourself smile as they share a kiss – the sunset behind them is sickeningly romantic and cheesy and you make sure to tease Dean about it later - and _maybe _something is going well for the three of you.

**...**

**This just came to me and I wrote and wrote and stopped once for a bit and then kept on writing.**

**I apologise for the long, sort-of run on sentences. I think I wanted to make it quick and constant – like a person's thoughts. **

**And yes, it is in second person – again, it wasn't a conscious decision. I literally just wrote and this was the end product.**

**[I'm still on S3 so I haven't technically seen Castiel on screen – only read him in fanfics and saw clips on YouTube. So I shouldn't really write about a character I haven't properly met.]**

**I would appreciate a review – even if it is commenting on a mistake or just Con Crit. Don't be too rude though. Do review *uses Sam's puppy face*.**

**...**

_**Words: **__561_

_**Posted: **__19__th__ July 2013_

_Happy Birthday to Benedict Cumberbatch and Jared Padalecki – who turn 37 and 31 respectively! May they have __**many **__more._


End file.
